Bajo ningún concepto
by Misila
Summary: Porque nunca se debe decir "de este agua no beberé".
1. Porque es muggle

El _Potterverso_ pertenece a J. K. Rowling.

Este fic ha sido creado para los _Desafíos 2.0_ del foro _La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black_.

* * *

**_Bajo ningún concepto_**

o—o

**I. Porque es muggle**

—Muggle, y además un cretino.

Bob enarca una ceja.

—¿Cómo? ¿Crees que es bonito que una dama diga eso?

Isla no sabe en qué momento decidió que sería buena idea responder a sus provocaciones. Tampoco sabe por qué aún no le ha tirado el oboe, que sostiene con rabia entre sus manos blancas. Y lo que menos entiende es qué diablos hace metida en ese enorme caserón muggle.

Lo cierto es que desde que terminó Hogwarts está más mezclada con los muggles de lo que gustaría a su familia. Empezó cuando acompañó a Rosalie a un concierto de su primo _squib_ porque su amiga no quería ir sola. A Isla le apetecía; pese a que desde los siete años tiene un tutor para que le enseñe lenguaje musical y oboe, en el mundo mágico no abundan los espectáculos de ese tipo.

Lo que no esperaba era que a su lado se sentara un muggle insolente que no hizo más que criticar la interpretación de Richard Greengrass con la guitarra, asegurando que era impersonal. Ella no sólo no lo ignoró –el mejor trato que los muggles y _sangre sucia_ pueden recibir de un Black–, sino que le replicó. Empezó así una acalorada discusión entre ambos, que terminó cuando ese maleducado de Hitchens, tras comprobar que Isla sabía de música, le invitó a acudir a su casa para tocar a dúo.

Y ella fue. Tocaron juntos, él con el piano, ella con el oboe. Y, pese a que acabaron discutiendo después, Bob la invitó a volver. E Isla aceptó.

Cuando tocan juntos es el único momento en que se llevan bien y se entienden; aunque en ocasiones Isla atrasa el pulso, Bob la espera y recupera el ritmo poco a poco, para que no sea muy brusco. Y cuando Bob corre, ella lo sigue, fallando alguna nota, y lo retiene para que no acabe haciendo de un _Moderato_ el _Prestissimo_ más alocado de la Historia.

—¿Decir qué? —replica Isla finalmente—. ¿Muggle? Porque lo eres.

Bob entorna los ojos. No sabe lo que significa la palabra, y pese a que lo ha preguntado en muchas ocasiones, Isla no piensa decirlo. Apenas ha pasado un mes desde que lo conoció, pero se ha dado cuenta de que no le gusta no saber de qué se habla. Sobre todo si se refiere a él.

—No —aclara Bob—. No soy un cretino.

Isla enarca una ceja oscura. Como para reafirmar su frase, Bob toca unos cuantos acordes con séptima que crean un ambiente de tensión en la habitación. Sentado en la banqueta, con un traje tan negro como su pelo lacio, que le cae hasta los hombros, y los ojos verdes brillando entre ofendidos y divertidos, parece un niño enfurruñado, pese a que Isla descubrió hace dos visitas que Bob Hitchens es mayor que ella, sólo que tremendamente inmaduro.

—Lo eres —lo contradice Isla. Sin embargo, sabe que sus ojos cálidos delatan que le enternecen un poco Bob y sus rabietas esporádicas—. Pero eres bueno al piano —quizá sea por eso por lo que aguanta sus continuos desplantes—. ¿Lo cogemos al principio? Se te ha ido el ritmo.

—Y tu re se ha quedado bajo —contraataca Bob—. Parecías un gato moribundo.

Isla opta por ignorarlo y darle la entrada. Bob tarda dos compases en cogerla, pero luego no se queda atrás. Ella sonríe mientras mueve los dedos sobre el oboe. Le gusta tocar con Bob porque, mientras suena la música, mientras _hacen_ música, le da igual que él sea un muggle y ella no deba ni mirarlo y todo esto esté mal.

Y quizá, sólo quizá, la música esté uniéndola a Bob más de lo que ella misma cree.

* * *

_31/10/2013_

_Notas de la autora_: Me apetecía que algún mago fuera músico. Porque obviamente la tienen: Celestina Warbeck, Las Brujas de Macbeth... Además, la música es algo común a todas las culturas. De hecho, me gusta imaginar que fue eso lo que les unió, más que ninguna otra cosa. Por algo dicen que la música es el idioma universal. También me gustaría pensar que incluso los puristas, sobre todo los más "elitistas", tenían cierta "debilidad" por el arte, lo cual implicaría que supieran apreciar la música y otras formas de arte, hasta las hechas por un muggle. Considerarían a los músicos, pintores, escultores, etcétera... algo así como un muggle superior al resto. Lo cual les daría la excusa perfecta para conocer algo del arte muggle.

Otra cosa: evidentemente, Isla no proclamó a los cuatro vientos que iba a tocar a dúo con Bob. Supuse que se sobreentendía.


	2. Porque es una prostituta

El _Potterverso_ pertenece a J. K. Rowling.

Este fic ha sido creado para los _Desafíos 2.0_ del foro _La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black_.

* * *

**II. Porque es una prostituta**

_No es buena idea. No debes._

Phineas intenta que su parte más racional se calle mordiendo el cuello de Liora con más fiereza, pegándose más a ella mientras escucha sus propios jadeos mezclándose con los gemidos entrecortados de la joven en la oscura habitación. La pálida espalda de Liora, tan blanca que parece resplandecer, está hoy salpicada de pequeñas heridas que algún cliente descuidado ha dejado ahí.

_¿Quieres jugar a ver quién se cansa antes de quién?_

Él nunca le deja ninguna marca. Está demasiado cerca de perderla cada vez que hacen eso como para arriesgarse a hacer algo que deje huella en el cuerpo de la muchacha. Teme que Liora se lo tome a mal y desaparezca antes de tiempo.

_Te hace daño. Y cuanto más tiempo sigas con esto, peor será._

Phineas roza la mejilla de Liora con la nariz, y ella murmura algo ininteligible cuando Phineas reanuda sus embestidas con renovada fuerza, tratando de que los sonidos que emiten ambos silencien las verdades que a Phineas le grita su mente.

_Aléjate de ella._

No puede decirse que lo consiga, pero cuando termina y se queda unos minutos quieto, abrazado a Liora con el pecho pegado a la espalda de ella y notando el fino cabello de la joven hacerle cosquillas en la nariz, apenas escucha a la razón. Quizá, piensa a veces, esos instantes, ese silencio plagado de jadeos para recobrar el aliento mientras tiembla de amargura disfrazada de placer, sea lo más cerca que estará jamás de conseguir que sea suya. Porque Phineas no se engaña, y sabe que Liora no pertenece a nadie y que a él sólo le _regala noches_.

Algo más tarde, como es costumbre, se separan y, sin decir nada, cada uno se tumba en un lado de la cama. No se miran, y Phineas se alegra. Está logrando hacer oídos sordos, al menos, a la voz que le grita que se aleje de Liora, y fijarse una sola vez en el gris de sus ojos bastaría para que perdiera de vista su propósito.

_Sabes que no te quiere. ¿Por qué sigues con esto, si ni siquiera consigues engañarte?_

Phineas es consciente de que es cierto, así como de que debería haberse alejado de Liora la primera vez que ella le regaló una noche. Por mucho que se empeñe, Liora jamás será exclusivamente suya, porque jamás le corresponderá.

No sabe en qué momento toma la decisión. Pero duele tanto que casi abre la herida, aún sin cicatrizar del todo, que tiene desde que se marchó de casa. Le cuesta mantener su respiración firme.

—Liora —pronuncia en la oscuridad.

—¿Qué? —a veces, Phineas se pregunta cuándo duerme Liora. Todas las veces que la ha llamado en mitad de la noche ella estaba despierta. Quizá con su trabajo se haya acostumbrado a perder horas de sueño.

—Mañana no te acompañaré a comprar ese sombrero que querías.

Liora comprende que Phineas no se refiere únicamente al sombrero, y eso se traduce en un prolongado silencio que hace más daño al hombre que las palabras que acaba de pronunciar. Pese a que sólo se escucha la respiración de ambos, el sonido que emite Liora, parecido a un débil sollozo, pasa inadvertido para Phineas.

—Como quieras —responde finalmente la joven, con la voz sorprendentemente firme.

El ambiente invita a cualquier cosa excepto a dormir, pero eso es precisamente lo que hace Phineas. No logra acallar a otra parte de él, que ha empezado a protestar cuando le ha dicho _eso_ a Liora, pero cuando cae dormido son imágenes en blanco y negro, sin ella, las que aparecen en su lugar para atormentarlo.

Phineas despierta sobresaltado cuando está amaneciendo. Instintivamente estira su mano izquierda para acariciar la de Liora, pero no la encuentra. Al mirar hacia ahí, descubre que la joven no está; debe de haberse ido.

_Es lo que quería_, se dice Phineas, y por unos gloriosos segundos logra creérselo. _No se llega a ningún lado con una prostituta_.

Eso es un hecho. Pero, por las calzas de Merlín, cómo duele saber que Liora se ha ido.

* * *

_Notas de la autora_: Jous, me encanta ir contando fragmentitos de la historia de Phineas y Liora. Si es que los adoro mucho.


	3. Porque es un hombre

El _Potterverso_ pertenece a J. K. Rowling.

Este fic ha sido creado para los _Desafíos 2.0_ del foro _La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black_.

* * *

**III. Porque es un hombre**

A veces, sólo a veces, Alphard consigue creer que no está mal.

Por supuesto, ese engaño dura sólo lo que tarda en recordar que su familia lo borraría del tapiz si descubriese una décima parte de lo que está haciendo.

En ocasiones, Alphard se lo dice a Peter. Y a veces Peter no le hace caso, pero casi siempre el joven le tira del pelo o le da un manotazo en el brazo y le pide que deje de pensar eso, pese a que tanto él como Alphard saben que eso no es posible.

Ahora, Alphard se siente curiosamente en paz. Es la primera vez en semanas que Peter no quiere sexo, así que los dos jóvenes se quedan en su casa y, entre conversaciones cortas y silencios interminables, Alphard acaba con su cabeza rubia en el regazo de Peter, que juguetea con su pelo de una forma que hace que sienta un calor reconfortante y le dé sueño.

—Creo que al final voy a probar con la sanación —comenta Peter. Alphard abre los ojos y lo mira durante unos segundos.

—No es una mala opción —replica.

—¿Qué quieres hacer tú?

Alphard cierra los ojos de nuevo.

—Quidditch. _Querría_. Pero probablemente entre a trabajar en el Ministerio, como quieren mis padres.

Quizá lo último sobraba; Alphard nota la irritación de Peter en un tirón de pelo que, pese a no llegar a hacerle daño, consigue que comprenda por qué lo ha hecho.

—Sólo haces lo que a tus padres les parece bien —sisea Peter con rabia—. O lo aparentas. ¿Que a ellos no les gusta que te dediques al quidditch? Pues a vivir amargado trabajando en el Ministerio. ¿Que no les haría ilusión descubrir por qué no quieres casarte con alguna tía purista e insoportable? No hay problema; nadie salvo tú y yo sabe que estamos juntos.

Alphard se siente mal cuando Peter lo plantea así. Pero no puede negar que es apabullantemente cierto; un gran porcentaje de sus decisiones está basado en lo que quieren sus padres. ¿Qué otra cosa puede hacer? Ellos quieren lo mejor para él, y Alphard no puede evitar querer complacerles. Aunque a sus espaldas esté acostándose con Peter Dunn. Pero ya sabe que eso está mal.

Eso no lo exime de toda responsabilidad, por supuesto, pero es un consuelo cuando pasa horas tirándose del pelo y haciéndose daño porque alberga la esperanza de que el dolor consiga que el mecanismo que está estropeado en su interior se arregle y lo ayude a fijarse en una mujer.

—Llevarles la contraria porque sí no me ayudaría —replica finalmente.

—¿Ni siquiera si eso te hiciera un poco más feliz?

Alphard sabe que las intenciones de Peter no son malas, pero también que se equivoca. Los intereses de muchas personas, como son su familia, deben ir antes que el de él.

—Ni siquiera entonces.


End file.
